Last Train to the Dark Island
Last Train to the Dark Island is the thirteenth episode of the second season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 31st episode overall. It is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, Island of Darkness and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, Hurricane Fluttershy. Fluttershy tries to overcome her self-consciousness in order to help Rainbow Dash and the other Pegasi create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water required for the rainy season up to Cloudsdale. Plot Prologue Rainbow Dash begins the episode by flying through Ponyville giving out fliers for a mandatory meeting she's holding for all Ponyville Pegasus ponies. Later on in the evening, all of the Pegasus ponies gather at Golden Oak Library. Fluttershy waits outside disguised as a tree, but after a quick headcount, Rainbow Dash sees through it and pushes her inside. The speech Inside the library, Rainbow Dash shows the group of Pegasus ponies an old film cartoon explaining how Cloudsdale requires rainwater to produce the rainclouds for Equestria. In order to obtain this water, Pegasus ponies must work together to make a tornado to funnel water up to Cloudsdale from a reservoir on the ground. The wind speed that a Pegasus can fly is measured in "wing power," and the minimum wind speed required for water to overcome gravity is 800 wing power. The film reel is then damaged in the projector that Spike is working, so Rainbow Dash takes over. She explains how this year, Cloudsdale has chosen Ponyville's highland reservoir, and that Spitfire, captain of The Wonderbolts, will be present to oversee the water transfer and take the official record of their top wind speed. She also says that the year before, Fillydelphia made a new wind speed record of 910 wing power, but believes that if they train hard, Ponyville could do better and put out a wind speed power of over 1,000. The other Pegasi react every time she speaks with great enthusiasm, but as they end the meeting with cheers, Rainbow notices that Fluttershy has vanished from where she was standing. Fluttershy can't fly After this, Rainbow Dash appears on a training field in the daytime where a multitude of Pegasus ponies are training for tornado duty, giving out encouragement and pointers where needed. Rainbow notes that every Pegasus resident is present except for Fluttershy. Rainbow goes to Fluttershy's cottage, finding her in a robe with red spots all over her. Fluttershy gives out a few fake coughs and sneezes and tries to claim that she "really, really wanted to come to training" but ended up with pony pox. Rainbow does not fall for this ruse and sympathetically says that there's only one cure for pony pox... and then dumps a bucket of cold water onto Fluttershy, rinsing the "pony pox" away. Next, Fluttershy falls over and says that she hurt her wing and cannot fly, but Rainbow Dash once again proves otherwise as she startles her with her coach's whistle, prompting her to fly into the air. Rainbow gently persuades her foalhood friend to tell her what's going on and Fluttershy finally cracks, expressing to Rainbow Dash her inability to fly in performances in front of others, which she believes tornado duty to be. She then recollects her experiences at flight camp when the two of them were younger, where her inability to fly properly led the other fillies and colts to laugh at her. Although Rainbow at first snaps at her and says, "Suck it up, Fluttershy!", she calms down and tells Fluttershy that she will need every Pegasus' help and every ounce of wing power she can get to break the record, including Fluttershy. Fluttershy refuses until, after Rainbow starts flying away sadly, she finally obliges to help. Back at the training field, Twilight Sparkle and Spike are present and aid Rainbow Dash by measuring the wing power of each Pegasus, recording the results, and keeping the project organized and on track. Twilight attempts to explain how a machine she has, an anemometer with a wing power gauge, measures the power, but after no one understands her scientific terms, Spike explains in simple English. Twilight then hears someone in the crowd cough; she suspects that it is Thunderlane, who earlier in the meeting had also been coughing. Twilight sprays him with a disinfectant spray, although the one who coughed was actually Blossomforth, who is standing behind him, while Rainbow Dash comments that he's trying to pull a ruse to get out of tornado duty. Rainbow starts off by setting Thunderlane around the track to measure his wing power and he gets a rating of 9.3 wing power. Then, Rainbow Dash herself has her wing power measured, and she gets a rating of 16.5 wing power. Rainbow Dash states that if each and every Pegasus can get their wing power above 10 by the end of the week, they will be able to set the new tornado speed record. After measuring some more Pegasus ponies' wing power, it is Fluttershy's turn. As she slowly makes her way around the track, Flitter and Cloudchaser begin to laugh, reminding her of being bullied at flight camp, which hinders her performance further. In the end, she obtains a wing power rating of 0.5; Twilight and Rainbow try to spin this in a positive light, but this is ruined when Spike ponders the fact that this is actually less than 1 wing power, which earns him a smack upside the head from Twilight. Reminded of her bullying, Fluttershy's confidence is crushed. Rainbow Dash asks her not to leave, but it is to no avail: Fluttershy bursts into tears and runs away, saying she does not have the courage to partake in the tornado. Training for the tornado Fluttershy is then shown crying next to a willow tree, being comforted by Angel and her various animal friends. The animals attempt to give her the confidence to partake in the event, reminding her of when she instilled confidence in them. They succeed in this when Fluttershy says she will get her confidence up and become a great flyer. With the help of her animal friends, Fluttershy trains by doing wing push-ups with animals on her back, tug-of-war with a pack of butterflies, and flying past dandelions to see if she can dislodge their seeds. As she trains more, she eventually gets better and better, until she can finally do push-ups with several animals on her back, beat a large pack of butterflies in a tug-of-war, and dislodge the seeds from a whole patch of dandelions. She does all this as her animal friends use pony masks to try and imitate the crowd who will be alongside her in the actual event. Fluttershy arrives back at the track, surrounded by her animal friends, for a second run. She does improve her wing power rating, although it is still comparatively low at 2.3. This once again makes her upset, claiming that her nerves got the best of her. Rainbow tells her that she doesn't care if Fluttershy can't make it to 10 wing power, as every bit will count. Fluttershy asks how Rainbow would feel if it was her that could only fly at 2.5 when everypony else can do 10.0 (Spike points out it was 2.3, earning him another upside-the-head from Twilight). When Rainbow awkwardly waffles on a direct answer, Fluttershy answers that she'd feel humiliated, exactly as she does right now. On the verge of tears, she apologizes and trots away saying she just can't do it. Spike blithely tells Rainbow that she'll still have tons of wing power available to lift the water before an annoyed Twilight drags him away, but Rainbow just wishes that there was a way to lift her friend out of the dumps. Fluttershy saves the day The next day, the Pegasi gather at the highland reservoir where Twilight is in charge of a very large and robust anemometer to record the tornado's wind speed, and Spitfire arrives from Cloudsdale to oversee the transfer. As attendance is taken, it is shown that Thunderlane is not present, and his younger brother Rumble explains that he has the feather flu and is at Ponyville Hospital. Seven other ponies are also absent due to feather flu, and Rainbow Dash is worried they won't break the record - but Twilight calculates that they might not even have enough wing power to get the water up to Cloudsdale at all. When Spike asks if they should pack things up, Rainbow decides to ignore the record and just focus on getting the water to Cloudsdale. With the Pegasi ready, Twilight gives the anemometer a final check then has Spike blow on a very large and old carved wooden horn used to signal the start and the end of the tornado, and they begin to form the tornado with the Pegasus ponies who are present. As the Pegasi succeed in beginning to suck the water up the funnel, Fluttershy arrives on the scene to give Rainbow Dash moral support. However, the tornado breaks down as the ponies lose their coordination, tiring and knocking into each other. Rainbow Dash immediately gets up to try again, but Twilight holds her back, concerned that if the formation breaks apart again, somepony could get hurt. Rainbow considers this, but decides to give the tornado one more shot, as she must know if she and her crew gave it their all. Once again, Spike signals the tornado formation, and eventually, the combined power peaks at 795 wing power, just below the required 800 wing power to overcome gravity. With Spitfire only there as an observer, Fluttershy is the only Pegasus left that can help. After some encouragement from Twilight, Fluttershy puts on a pair of flight goggles and allows herself to be sucked into the tornado. After flailing a bit, she manages to place herself in formation. When Rainbow Dash spots her, she is delighted that Fluttershy is flying with them and together they strain alongside the other Pegasi. She surpasses her previous best wing power rating as her effort causes the meter to climb to 798, but begins to tire and is overtaken by other Pegasus ponies. This begins to remind her once again of the bullying at flight camp, but this time, it strengthens her nerves, allowing her to travel faster than previously. Fluttershy manages to peak out at five wing power, causing the tornado to reach 800. The water overcomes gravity and to Spitfire's surprise, suddenly explodes out the top of the tornado and is siphoned to Cloudsdale. Spike signals on the horn once more, and the Pegasi safely exit the formation. Once Fluttershy stops flying in circles, she receives much praise. Spitfire congratulates Rainbow Dash on showing "a lot of guts," but Rainbow Dash directs the congratulations to Fluttershy, whom she dubs her "number one flyer." Epilogue A group of ponies carries her away, chanting her name, as she recites her letter to Princess Celestia, in which she mentions her realization that although sometimes you may feel that what you can offer may make only little difference, every contribution counts, and that if "you just keep your head high, do your best, and believe in yourself, anything can happen." The Ninja finally arrive on the Island of Darkness, where the Stone Army is preparing for the final battle. Lord Garmadon oversees the army's mining of Dark Matter, pure evil in the heart of the Island, in order to build a superweapon that can turn the tide of the war. On the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja learn that the Temple of Light is where they can receive their elemental powers, and where Lloyd can gain the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master technique: the Golden Dragon, a fighting style practiced only by the First Spinjitzu Master. In order to do this, the Ninja must use a medallion to find the temple, where Lloyd must strike the Instrument of Peace. The Ninja prepare to head out, but Sensei Wu tells Lloyd to stay behind—they cannot risk starting the final battle early, by having him encounter his father. The Sensei also tells his pupils to remain stealthy at all costs, as Garmadon does not yet know they are here—unbeknownst to the heroes, the Overlord has sensed their presence and tells Lord Garmadon to find them before they can reach the Temple of Light. Dr. Julien and Nya begin building new vehicles for the Ninja: a power drill for Cole and a robot for Kai. As the Stone Army searches the Island and Sensei Wu, Misako, Dr. Julien and Lloyd guard the hidden Bounty, the Ninja infiltrate Lord Garmadon's camp, only for Zane to rush off when he notices his Falcon. He retrieves it but is spotted by the Stone Army and the other Ninja have to save him. Running from the army, they narrowly escape and go back to get the machines. On the bright side, Jay was able to find the Temple of Light by aligning three lights with the holes in the medallion—the temple is at the top of the Island's highest mountain. With their new vehicles, the Ninja head for the Temple of Light, barely keeping ahead of the Stone Army. Inside the Temple, they find pictures on the walls depicting their journey from the past until the present. Further in is a great bell, hanging above a strange design on the floor bearing the Ninjas' symbols. Realizing that it's the Instrument of Peace, Lloyd strikes it, causing a light to shine on him and beams of energy to reflect off crystals in the walls. Soon, the entire room is crisscrossed with beams, and one hits a pillar, making it glow brightly. At the foot of the pillar, Kai's robes transform, and a Dragon Sword with the power of Fire appears in his hand. In rapid succession, Zane, Cole, and Jay undergo similar transformations, regaining their powers over Ice, Earth, and Lightning, respectively. As their swords manifest blades representing their respective elements, Lloyd rises into the air. The Ninja use their swords to send their elemental powers to Lloyd, who glows brightly as a Golden Dragon appears for a split second. When the light fades, Lloyd lands on the ground, wearing a new suit similar to the other four Ninja, and with his true powers unlocked. The Stone Army finally marches into the Temple, but the Ninja are more than ready for them—using their new elemental powers, they easily trounce the warriors. Kai beats up some soldiers within a ring of fire, Jay electrocutes a whole line of enemies with a single touch, Zane tricks a group of his foes into turning themselves into an ice pillar, and Cole swallows his opponents in a mound of dirt. Finally, Lloyd summons the power of the Golden Dragon, creating a brilliant light that frightens the remaining stone soldiers into retreat. Lloyd's powers cause the Golden Dragon to appear on the roof of the Temple, roaring mightily. From the Bounty, Sensei Wu and the others celebrate, knowing that their friends have succeeded. Atop the mountain where the Celestial Clock resides, Lord Garmadon comments that the Stone Army isn't as invincible as they thought. The Overlord is unfazed, telling Lord Garmadon that their strength grows along with the Ninja; the Ultimate Weapon will be completed just as the Celestial Clock reaches the end of its countdown. The Overlord assures Garmadon that the Ultimate Weapon will ensure that nothing will prevent the triumph of darkness, as the Celestial Clock's hands get ever closer to the skull emblem marking the time of the final battle. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kozu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Stone Scout - Vincent Tong *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Warrior Scout #1 - Michael Adamthwaite *Warrior Scout #2 - Vincent Tong *Warrior Scout #3 - Paul Dobson *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *????? Transcript *Last Train to the Dark Island (transcript) Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "Island of Darkness" and MLP episode "Hurricane Fluttershy" *????? Trivia *After burying some of the Stone Army in earth, Cole dances to the Ninjago version of Billie Jean by Michael Jackson, even saying "hee hee." *This episode marks the first appearance of the Ninjas' new Elemental Robes after their ZX were transformed into them, and their Elemental Blades serving as replacements of the Golden Weapons. Errors *When the Ninja arrive at the foot of the mountain via Power Drill, Zane is seen in his Elemental suit, even though the Ninja had not received them yet. *When Lloyd reaches the top of the mountain, you can hear the gasp he makes when he was a kid. *When Zane says "No one move," he said it in Cole's voice. *At the end of the episode, Lloyd is wearing his ZX suit instead of his Elemental suit. *When the Stone Army ambushes Wu, Lloyd turns a Stone Warrior to rock and a bird almost immediately defecates on its helmet. However, at the end of the scene, when the Stone Warrior is seen again, the bird feces can no longer be seen.